Encounters: version Bronco
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: The time they spent together was precious. Every encounter, every embrace. Another short drabble compliation featuring Dinoxfem!Hibari. Warning for... slight OOC-ness and kissing scenes. Oneshot. Dxfem!18. Companion fic. to Encounters: version Skylark.


I finished it! Yay! (screams hysterically; recieves weird stares from classmates)

I'm posting from school. by the way. :D

This is my second fic for Reborn and my second fic for gender-bend! Yeah, so this is a companion fic to Encounters ~ver. Skylark~, but if you haven't read it yet, it's perfectly okay!

OKAY, LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters!

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone was curious about why Hibari Kyoya always wore her uniform whenever he saw her. True, she was a student, but still, he wasn't that desperate to find out whether or not she just had a lack of a good wardrobe... Or was he?<p>

"Say, Kyoya?"

"Hm?" The Vongola Cloud Guardian replied.

"Don't you normally wear anything other than your uniform?" He wasn't trying to offend her, but truth to be told, Kyoya looked absolutely cute in that Japanese sailor uniform. Not that he would tell that to her in the face, of course.

"I do. Got a problem with that, herbivore?" She spoke as if she was about to issue a threat, raising her tonfas.

"No!" Well, there was this… itty-bitty little problem. There were times when their training got more rougher than expected, and most of those time, he ended up having a rather awkward display of her underwear.

If she ever found out about that, she might slaughter him.

"Then shut up and fight me already... Or I'll bite you to death."

With a sigh, Dino uncoiled his whip. It was going to be a long afternoon.

XXX

It was unusual that Dino would come to Namimori for his break. Normally, he would come on Reborn's request or for work. He reached into his pocket, holding the small box in his hand tightly.

It was spring in Namimori. The flowers were in bloom and the town was dusted in a beautiful shade of pink.

Dino walked down the quaint streets, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. Passing by a park, he smile as he watched the children play and the families enjoy their picnics.

Dino was twenty-four now, and still not married. If it weren't for his 'relationship' with the Vongola Cloud Guardian, many Dons would have offered their daughters to him. It seems that in the Mafia world, the two were marked as a couple. Not like the female in question cared, anyway.

No, Dino did not need a perfect wife who waited on him and spent her days taking care of children and being just a wife. He wanted Kyoya. He would take no other as his wife.

He reached Kyoya's home, still taken aback by the sheer beauty of the place. It was his second time here; the first time he came here was the year before when he had decided to visit Kyoya on his own accord.

As he was walking on the tiled path leading to the garden, he spotted Miharu sweeping the pathway and exchanged greetings. She told him that Kyoya was in her room and she'd bring in the tea later. Thanking her, Dino made his way to his destination.

He had found Kyoya sitting on the tatami floor by her table, dressed in a black kimono and sipping her tea gently.

"You're late," She spoke, not even bothering to look at him.

"Better late than never, don't you agree?"

"Whatever you say."

It was silent for a while between the two. Dino bit his lower lip as he slid the small box out of his pocket.

"K-Kyoya?"

"Yes, what is it?" She looked up at him, an expression of indifference on her face.

"Kyoya, I know this might not be the best way to ask, but… Will you marry me?" He held out the ring in front of her, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Kyoya raised her eyebrow at him. "No."

"I know you hate being tied down and I know you'd probably feel that this might be restricting your freedom, but…" Kyoya placed a finger to his lip, silencing him.

"It's not that, herbivore. Let people finish what they have to say first," She removed her finger, replacing them with her lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, which was left slightly open due to surprise.

She explored the wet cavern, letting her tongue move over his teeth. Her eyes were firmly fixed on hi; her gaze bearing a warm feeling of mixed emotions.

She broke the kiss abruptly, slightly panting for air.

"If you want to propose, you'd better try harder," Kyoya whispered into his ear huskily. "And when you do, I'll decide when we tie the knot."

XXX

It was a long day for Dino, back at the Cavallone Headquarters. There was plenty of paperwork to handle and they had to be done by the next day; and the twenty-eight year-old boss can't afford to slack.

"Do you need a break, Boss?" Romario asked politely. "You've been going at it for three hours straight."

"No, it's all right; I'll be fine."

"Please, Boss. At least rest for five minutes."

Dino smiled, setting his work aside. "All right then. Could you bring me some coffee?"

"No problem," His trusty right-hand man proceeded to pour a fresh cup from the coffee-maker in the corner of the room.

"Thanks, Romario," Dino collected the white mug from the older man.

"It was nothi-"

Suddenly, the door of the room opened with a loud crash.

"Hey, Bronco, let's get married."

Dino instantly spat out his coffee in shock; Romario's expression showed equal surprise at the Vongola Cloud Guardian's sudden statement. Fortunately, none of the innocent paperwork got soaked with coffee.

"K-Kyoya? What are you saying?"

"You heard me, herbivore."

"B-But all of a sudden…"

"I don't really care about that."

"B-But it's a serious matter! You need time to plan and-" Dino was cut off by Kyoya's lips pressing against his. She turned her head gently to the side, leaning further into the kiss. Dino kissed back, enjoying the warmth of her lips.

"I thought you wanted it?" She whispered into his ear when they parted.

"I do, but really, this is too-"

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am but… Why now?"

"It doesn't matter. I've just decided that…" A blush swept across her cheeks. "I want to be with you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Kyoya…" Large sparkles appeared in Dino's eyes.

"Well, I think you did a good job courting me, so I've decided to spare you the chance of failing a thirty-fifth time."

"Did Miharu talk to you about it?" Dino grinned. Miharu was probably one of the few people that Kyoya would listen to.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Ahem," Romario cleared his throat, earning a glare from Kyoya. "I hate to interrupt this lovely moment, but there's work to be done… And a wedding to plan."

"Fine," Kyoya muttered. "I'm going to steal your bed. Don't wake me up until dinner time."

"Romario…"

The older man pushed up his glasses in a no-nonsense manner. "Sorry Boss. You have to work for your happiness."

XXX

"I can't believe it," Dino sighed as Kyoya lay her head on his lap. "Reborn is dead. Now Tsuna." He ran his hand through his wife's soft, dark hair, his heart heavy. "Without him, who knows what the Millefiore will do next."

"He's not dead," Hibari spoke.

"What?"

"I said, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not dead."

"… How do you know?"

Hibari did not reply for a while.

"We made a plan," Kyoya spoke slowly, sitting up. "Me and Sawada. I was not supposed to tell anyone, though."

"Do you mind telling me?" Dino slipped his hand into hers, holding it tightly. "You don't have to if you want to."

Hibari took in a deep breath. "Sawada is only pretending to be dead. A special bullet was created for this purpose, which could allow those were shot by it to fall into a death-like state for approximately 48 hours."

"Did Vongola create this?"

"No, this herbivore called Irie Shoichi did."

"Who is he?"

"He's a vital part of this plan. He's working under Byakuran of the Millefiore."

"A spy?"

"Not exactly."

"So is there anything more to this plan?"

"Yes; this is only the beginning. The Sawada Tsunayoshi of ten years ago will be brought here, using the Bovino's Bazooka. And with him, he will bring the Vongola Rings with him."

"Let me guess. Other than him, the rest of the Guardians will be coming here too."

"Yes, and eventually I'll… have to switch, too."

"Kyoya…"

"Do me a favor, Dino. I want you to train the 'me' from ten years ago. You know how I fight better than anyone else."

"That goes without saying," Dino smiled, placing a quick kiss to her lips as he held her closer to him.

"Don't cry when I'm not around, okay?"

"I won't; we're used to separation, aren't we now?"

"… Don't be angry."

"Why would I be? Just leave everything to me."

"I'll trust you with it then," Kyoya leaned up, placing a swift, soft kiss to his lips. "You know how much I trust you."

Dino recaptured her lips again, leaning slowly into the kiss.

_The Kyoya of ten years ago, huh?_

XXX

"Kyoya, you're back!" Dino Cavallone smiled as he approached the Vongola Guardians, who were in the process of climbing out of the large white machine. He held his wife in his arms, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"I wasn't gone that long," Kyoya frowned, no, glared as someone behind tried to muffle a laugh. Must have been the Bovino brat.

"Why didn't you tell me about that machine thing?" Dino sighed as he held her closer to him.

"If I told you, you'd be against it. Are you angry?"

"It doesn't matter now. I missed you so much."

"You make that sound corny."

"You got that right," Lambo muttered behind them, earning himself a smack on the head from I-Pin.

"Don't interrupt the moment, you idiot!" She hissed, followed by Yamamoto's laughter.

"Since this fiasco is over, why don't we have a good meal?" He grinned, dragging the two youngsters away. "I'll treat ya!"

Dino raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Should we be going, too?"

"Hn," She muttered s she made her way towards the exit, her husband catching up with her.

"Are you mad at me?" Dino asked playfully.

"No. Wipe that grin of your face."

"Sure you're not mad?"

"I said I wasn't. Don't make me repeat myself," Kyoya raised her fist, ring alight with cloud flames.

"H-Hey! I was just kidding!" Dino stuttered.

"Say, let's return to Italy," Kyoya spoke suddenly.

"E-Eh? Y-You don't want to stay in Japan?"

"It's only for a few days. Besides, Sawada Tsunayoshi would not refuse me a well-deserved vacation."

"B-But I thought you didn't like Italy."

"I feel like staying at your place in your homeland. Is that wrong?"

"No!"

"Say," Kyoya grabbed Dino's coat, bringing his face closer to hers. "I think it's about time we had a Cavallone Eleventh."

Dino grinned as he looked deep into her eyes, sensing her hunger and longing for him.

"Why not?" Dino replied, holding her close to him.

He would look forward to even more exciting encounters with her, the only woman he ever loved. She was his precious skylark. His wife. His Kyoya.

Their love will last an eternity.

* * *

><p>AN: I asked my little sister for a random number between 25 and 35, none of them inclusive. She said 34. (I thought it was a bit too much, though I went along with it.) Also, I forgot that Hibari ran out of rings when he 'poof-ed' in the future arc. My sister also pointed this out. Thanks, hun!<p>

No, my sis is not my beta. She is the one who gives me ideas when I run out of them (in exchange for stealing my stash of chocolate, of course)

She came up with the first one (the salior uniform, not Dino's pervy-ness) when she saw Hibari in a sailor-fuku. Number four came from a doujinshi (I don;t like yaoi/shonen-ai, but for the sake of inspiration, I had to bear with it)

Oh yes, if you're wondering who Miharu is, I'll formally introduce her soon (I hope) if I don't run out of fuel. Basically, Miharu is like the Hibari family servant, but is more like a big sis to Hibari. She's probably Tetsu's equivalent, except that Hibari.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Jo-chan signing out!

P.S. Review. Please. You won't regret it.


End file.
